elisa_di_rivombrosafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Margherita Maffei di Barbero
Marchesina Margherita Maffei di Barbero, nach ihrer Weihe Suor Margherita, ist die Tochter von Lu dovico Maffei und Schwester von Betta. Margherita wird von Eleonora Mazzoni dargestellt. __TOC__ Aussehen und Charakter Margherita hat lange, schwarze Haare und braune Augen. Sie ist eine gut erzogene Tochter, die ihrem Vater respektvoll gegenüber tretet. Sie zeigt ein sensibles Charakter und ist später auch sehr gottesfürchtig. Geschichte Margherita ist die älteste Tochter von Ludovico Maffei und seiner Frau Elena, die vor 5 Jahren verstarb. Betta ist ihre jüngere Schwester. Margherita lernt Fabrizio durch Giulio kennen, der ihr Freund ist. Elisa hingegen kennt sie seit ihrer Kinderheit, da die beiden Väter gemeinsame wissenschaftliche Interessen hatten, trotz der Klassenunterschiede. Margherita schämt sich für ihre Verlobung mit Giulio, da er sich ständig im Wirtslokal mit anderen Mädchen vergnügt. Elisa weiss aber, dass Giulio sie aufrichtig liebt. Tatsächlich will er ihr einen Heiratsantrag stellen, doch sein Vater lehnt leider ab, was Giulio nicht gesagt wird und er deshalb furios reagiert. Margherita erfährt von ihrem Vater die Krise: Sie haben all ihr Geld in einem Geschäft verloren und Maffei ist nicht in der Lage, seinen Töchter eine Mitgift zu geben. Margherita zeigt sich verständlicher als ihre Schwester Betta. Giulio, der glaubt, dass Margherita mit Antonio eine Affäre hat, wird von ihr aufgeklärt. In der Tat überlegt er es sich mit der Heirat anders, auch wenn seine Gefühle unverändert bleiben. Als Margherita bei der Theatervorstellung in der zwölften Episode sieht, wie jemand Gift trinkt, fällt ihr ein, wie ihr Vater vor ihrer Abfahrt eine dunkle Flüssigkeit betrachtete. Sie befürchtet, dass er aufgrund der Krise, für die er sich selbst die Schuld gibt, Suizid begehen könnten. Mit Ceppi fährt sie zurück und findet ihren Vater tatsächlich am Boden und in Lebensgefahr. Als er im Delirium von einem Attentat auf den König spricht, bittet er, Margherita den unschuldigen Ristori zu warnen. Darauf trifft Margherita auf Elisa, die ihr vom Attentat erzählt und so verhindert werden kann. An einem Tag passt sie wieder auf ihren Vater auf, als er eine plötzliche Atemnot kriegt. Sie erblickt ein Jesuskruzifix an der Wand und bittet Gott im Gebet, ihren Vater zu retten. Im Gegenzug wird sie ihn für immer dienen. Ihr Vater beginnt darauf besser zu atmen und heilt. Ihr Vater und Giulio bitten sie, ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken. Doch sie ist sich sicher. Giulio hat gemerkt, dass er sie will. Er begibt sich oft zum Kloster, doch schliesslich wird Margherita zur Nonne geweiht. Dort erfährt sie auch vom Abt van Necker, dass Lucrezia Elisas Hochzeit ruiniert hat und erzählt es ihrer Freundin. Giulio stürzt deswegen ins Elend und es kommt so weit, dass er sich mit Fabrizio duelliert und sich dann das Leben nimmt. Als letzten Wunsch bitter er seinen Freund, Margherita zu sehen, die er bittet, ihn zu küssen. So werde sein letzter Atemzug für immer in ihrer Erinnerung bleiben. Nach dem Kuss stirbt Giulio und Margherita weint bitterlich deswegen. Nach Giulios Tod geht Suor Margherita mit ihrer Freundin Suor Monica nach Turin. Ihrer Schwester Betta bittet sie, nicht mit Alvise loszufahren, da er sie nicht liebt. Als Betta sie ignoriert und danach im Sterben liegt, versichert Margherita, dass sie immer bei ihr sein werde. Im Gefängnis bittet Fabrizio Margherita, auf Elisa aufzupassen. Margherita tut dies und versucht auch den König, von Fabrizios Unschuld zu beweisen, ohne Erfolg. Trotzdem ist sie am Schluss Zeugin, wie Fabrizio gerettet wird.